vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archon
Summary An Archon is an incredibly powerful Protoss unit capable of effortlessly disintegrating mass amounts of enemies. The Archon is a being of raw energy, formed from the fusion of two templar. When the fusion occurs, both Protoss are erased, leaving a combined personality of raw power and violent emotion in their place; this personality is the Archon. Unlike the Templar that formed it, the Archon is violent and commonly gives in to battle rage in the same way that Zealots do. Not needing to focus to use its power, the Archon impulsively lashes out with incredible attacks, even damaging the most durable enemies, such as an Ultralisk. Able to manipulate energy effortlessly, it can charge parts of its body to become akin to an energy sword, fire psionic lightning bolts, and even overload itself to form a singularity that will completely erase anything within a certain radius. This power comes at a price, however. An Archon is only formed in dire situations, as its power is so uncontrollable that it beings to burn out and die. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Archon Origin: StarCraft Gender: Genderless Age: Varies, usually extremely young (is born when two Templar combine) Classification: Alien, Protoss, Raw Energy, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Projection, Durability Negation via Psionic Storm and Self-Destruct, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level via Psionic Storm, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds with Psionic Storm or probe neural networks to break them apart), extreme Gravity Manipulation via Self-Destruct, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to the Ultralisk) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Capable of energizing strikes to deal heavy physical damage) Durability: 'Large Island level (Can survive hits from an Ultralisk) Stamina: Low (An Archon is a being of raw power, and radiates like a star, only living for a short amount of time; given time, an Archon will burn out and die) Range: Extended human melee, several dozen meters with psionic attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low (Though formed by two very intelligent beings, the Archon loses itself to its own power, becoming primal and impulsive) Weaknesses: The Archon's existence will cause it to die given time, and combat only speeds this process up; Self-Destruct will kill the Archon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psionic Lightning:' The Archon fires a long range arc of energy, completely incinerating anything in its path. *'Psionic Storm:' Using the psionic energy around them, they can unleash devastating psionic ripples in a target location to cause a vicious storm. This storm attacks almost every aspect of an enemy, from mind, to body, to armor; it can quickly rip even a durable enemy apart from its core. *'Self-Destruct:' At the price of its life, the Archon can form an incredibly strong singularity. The singularity will draw in all matter within a 15 meter radius and completely erase it. Creation.gif|Archon creation Psionic Lightning.gif|Psionic Lightning Self Destruction.gif|Self Destruction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:StarCraft Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fusions Category:Genderless Characters Category:Blizzard Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6